In His Absence
by Sara Jessica Grissom
Summary: I know it won't happen and actually have never really been one to really want it to. Anywho, I couldn't resist writing this. I shall update when I believe I can come up with a good chapter. Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own CSI or any of it's characters**

**Note: I am sure you all will guess what is going on and I am sorry if you are tired of these types of stories but I just couldn't help myself because one night I thought it would be a diabolical (yeah, I know I am a dork and possibly a little crazy don't ask me why I decided to call it that) plan. Or it would be on part of TPTB if they did it but they wouldn't. Though I have faith that they could do it without making it soap opera like and in character but hey I could be wrong. Sorry for the long note I am done now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Morning After Grissom's departure_

I walk into his townhouse and it is not the same since he left and I consider staying at my place instead. But I rule that idea out because I start to feel a comfort in being there. I can't quite it explain it but I somehow need to be here in Grissom's townhouse. So, I set my keys done on the table and make a salad with tomatoes, and a glass a milk to drink. I can't help but think about things that I tried to hard not to think about earlier and only succeeded because of work. Now I am at home, nothing to occupy my thoughts except the ones I have been avoiding.

I know I shouldn't avoid them, I mean I am going to have to tell him sometime after he gets back and it is important to tell him. It was so hard saying goodbye to him. I came so close to crying. It was a good thing I didn't seeing how I was at work. The others would have wondered what was up and I can't tell them, our relationship being a secret.

_CSI Lab_

Finally, back to work. Now, I can concentrate on something else again. Admittedly, I did make my decision, and then I figured out how I should tell him and what I am going to say at least somewhat. The goal is to not think about because it makes me nervous. I am not sure what he is going to say when he finds out. Oh, there's Catherine.

"Hey Cath, how's being supervisor going?"

"Fine, but this is the first shift he's been gone for."

"True, so do you have our assignments?"

"Yeah, I will hand them out in the break room."

"Okay."

Catherine and I walk the rest of the way to the break room in silence. A few minutes after entering the others come in waiting to find out what case they will be on. I end up with a DB out in Henderson. Greg, Catherine, and Nick are all working on a DB case at the Mirage and Warrick has a B&E, so I am by myself. Not quite sure if that is a good thing or bad thing yet.

Upon arriving at the crime scene I approach Sofia who is talking to a neighbor of the victim. She finishes up quickly and leads me to where the body is. I bend my knees, to lower myself so I can get a better look at the body. As I pull out my pen and pad to take notes on what I see David arrives and takes the liver temperature. Apparently, this lady's TOD was 3 hours ago around 9:00pm. David finished up and released the body. At that I started collecting evidence. A couple hours later I had finished up at the crime scene and now am on my way back to the lab to process the evidence and such. It now occurs to me that not once had I thought about my current situation and what I have to tell Gil when he comes back from sabbatical.

_4:00am Break room_

Catherine is sitting in the break room already when I walk in. She looks up, "Hey, Sara, how's your case going?"

"Fine, most of the stuff is in Trace, DNA, or with Ballistics currently and I decided I needed a break before I look at the evidence that isn't in any of those locations."

"Oh, well join the club."

I just smile at that, and grab my food from the fridge and sit down but before I can even open the bag I have to get up and go to the bathroom. I am about to throw up so I need to move quickly. Unfortunately, I only make it as far as the hall. Catherine who had been watching gets up and comes over to me.

"You okay Sara?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You aren't sick are you? You don't look like it."

"I am not sick really, can we just drop this besides I need to go find a mop or something to clean this up."

As I walk away I know Catherine probably watching suspiciously, and probably knows something is up. But fortunately, when I come back with a mop she doesn't say anything. She just looks at me knowingly. I finish cleaning up the mess and walk back into the break room. Catherine looks at me as I sit down and finally brings it up, "So, Sara what's going on?"

I think for a few minutes trying to decide what to tell her and for some reason I decide to tell her the truth but before I can Greg and Nick walk in giving her the updates of what is going on with the case. At this point Catherine now has to leave but before she does she turns to me, "We'll pick this up later." Now that she's left I turn back to my food somewhat relieved. What am I going to tell her? Should I really tell her the truth?

* * *

Okay, so Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own CSI or its characters**

**Note: Sorry the 2nd chapter is so short but I really felt that the next convo. between Catherine and Sara should be saved for the third chapter. Hopefully, this one is good. I don't think it sucks horribly or I wouldn't have posted it but still let me know what you think. **

_

* * *

_

_Lab Parking Lot_

Finally, the end of shift, I can go home. No wait, I think I just heard someone call my name.

"Sara"

Yep, and it sounds like Catherine, crap. She wants to know about what's going on with me. I turn around, "Hey, Cath, what is it?"

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Come on, do you really expect me to buy that?"

"Well…"

"Really, I obviously already know that you are pregnant, so tell me the rest?"

Oh man, I don't really want to tell her. It's a bad idea no one is supposed to know that Griss and I are together. But on the other hand she could really help me with this pregnancy stuff, after all she has been through this. Well, I guess that isn't the issue she already knows I am pregnant of course; she figured that out when I threw up earlier. So, I could just agree with that and tell her I am not comfortable telling her anymore.

"Okay so I am pregnant, but I am really not ready to say more than that."

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure, but I could use some advice with this pregnancy stuff, oh and could you keep this between us for now?"

"Sure no problem Sara."

"Well, I am going to go home now. I am really rather tired."

"Okay, what about the advice?"

"Later, call me okay?"

"Okay bye."

Thank goodness that conversation is over. Now I am going to go home and go to bed. I want to wait until Gil knows before the rest of the team finds out about me being pregnant and all. This also means we will have to tell the team about us. Great that ought to be a real fun conversation.

_Grissom's Townhouse _

Looks like someone called, probably Grissom because everyone else knows he's away. I'll listen to it later I need to sleep. I can't believe how tired I am. Wow! There is like nothing in the fridge and I am so hungry. Maybe I will go to the store first for food and then come back and sleep. That would be good.

_Later _

Oh man what time is it? My cell phone is ringing. I guess I better answer it. "Oh hey Cath, yeah that would be good in 20 minutes okay see you then." I suppose I need to get up and take a shower. Then I will go meet Catherine. On the upside I am going to get some tips but on the downside she is probably going to sit there with a questioning look wondering who the father is and everything while she is giving the advice. It could be worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! finally the chapter uploaded onto fanfiction. Sorry about where the story ends, I just got stuck and figured it wasn't an absolute horrible place to end. Anyway, hopefully you like it and please **R&R **I would really really appreciate it especially since like next no one ever reviews my stories. Okay I am done now oh except,

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI (I wish) or it's characters.**

_

* * *

_

_Diner _

Silently, I sit down across from Catherine. Neither of us speaks until the server comes to take our order. We are silent again as he leaves. She is looking at me with curiosity. I know she wants to know who the father of my child is. She won't ask because of our earlier conversation.

I know I should say something. I am the one who wanted advice but I am not quite sure where to start. I guess I should just go for it. "So, Cath what was it like for you when you were pregnant with Lindsey?"

"Well, it was a new experience for me…"

I listened to her story and then decided to ask her, "You have any suggestions or recommendations on how to deal with certain situations?" Instead of giving some she just said, "You know Sara, you can always just call me when something comes up, I am always happy to help."

"Okay, thanks, I will do that."

"Good, I…" she trailed off.

Oh no, she's going to ask me who the father is again isn't she or something else that I am not ready to tell her yet. But Catherine's question turned out to be a little different from what I thought. "Sara, are you going to tell me who the father is eventually?" Not as bad as I thought I answer, "Yeah, but it won't be until I have told him though"

"Oh okay."

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

We are silent for the rest of the time. I pay for my meal, tell Cath goodbye and she gets up and hugs me. Then I walk to my car thinking over the conversation that just happened.

_Townhouse _

Upon my arrival home I check the messages on the phone and find out that Gil has called while I was out. Part of me is glad that I wasn't here; the conversation most likely would have been strained. It is difficult to not be able to tell him that I am carrying his child, but it is not phone conversation material. I listen to the rest of his message, "…please call me, I miss you and love you honey bye." I can't the help the tears that are now cascading down my face. He sounded so sad, and I just…I don't know what to do.

As I look up at the clock I realize I don't have time to figure it out I have to get ready for work. I wipe the tears from my face and go in change into something more work appropriate and minutes later I walk out the door.

_Lab Parking Lot_

As I park my car at the lab my thoughts wander back to Gil's phone message and calling him back. But before I can start thinking of stuff to say when I call him, Nick walks up beside me.

"Hey, Sara."

"Hi"

At this he starts a story of some interesting stuff that happened to him after work. I listen as we walk into the lab together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own CSI and its characters I don't own them unfortunately.**

**Note: Hopefully you enjoy the chapter and Read and review would be appreciated.**

_

* * *

_

_Evidence Lab_

I considered emailing Grissom later instead but quickly discarded the idea. Instead I have decided that as long as I keep the conversation short that I should be fine. I look up from the jacket I am processing to see Nick staring at me. Oops! He must have asked me something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Did you find anything on the jacket?"

"Yeah, I did."

He looked me for a few minutes longer and then asked, "Are you okay Sara?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh"

Nick went back to processing the shirt from our murder case. I wrapped up my B&E hours ago. I straighten up as I finish processing the jacket and look at Nick again.

"I am going to run this hair to DNA there is a follicular tag."

"Okay, later…"

I get to the door when Nick's voice stops me again.

"Sara, are you sure you are alright?"

I turn around look at Nick.

"Yeah, everything is fine I just have a lot to think about right now don't worry."

He just looks at me shrugs his shoulders as away of letting me know he is dropping it, and then goes back to the shirt. I turn and leave to go to the DNA lab. I am not sure if Nick bought it or not at least he most likely won't ask again. Really, I am just nervous and unsure of how Gil is going to take the baby news when he gets back. On top of that I am nervous at the prospect of being a mother. I don't want to screw it up. I want our child to have a better childhood than I did and to know both of us. At this I realize that it is so important to me that my child have a dad not just me.

_Break room_

Ring, ring, ring and finally he picks up, "Grissom"

Apprehensively I respond, "Hi Gil"

"Sara I was wondering when you were going to call it's been hours since I called you."

"Yeah, well I have been so busy and I didn't have time to return your call after I got home earlier I had to come to work."

"Oh, okay…"

"I really cannot talk long Gil, I need to get back to work I am only on a short break but thought I should call."

Gil's quite for a minute then quietly, "Oh, well I will let you go then, I miss you and I love you Sara bye."

"Love you bye"

I push the end button on my cell phone quickly and am relieved to have made it through. I would not have had the conversation gone on longer. He sounded sad and disappointed. I don't want him to be I just don't know what else to do until he gets back. Telling Grissom over the phone would just be such a bad idea. For now, I have to go back to work.

_Lab Parking Lot_

"I see your going home."

"Yeah, Nick and I did all we could today for our murder case."

"Oh, how are you doing Sara?"

"Fine."

"You want to come over to my place instead? We could talk about baby names or if you want we could look at possible baby stuff."

"Thanks for the offer Cath, but could we do it some other time? I am really tired and just want to go home and sleep for awhile."

"Sure, but call me if you change your mind."

"Thanks."

At that I turn and get in my car and drive to Gil's townhouse.

_Townhouse _

Walking into the house I feel a sense of loneliness. No Gil, but he will be back soon is what I have to remember. I shut the door and walk to the kitchen. Without much thought I make my sandwich and then I head for bed. As I fall asleep my last thoughts are of the baby growing inside me and the possible reactions Gil will have to this news when he returns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As usual I own absolutely nothing.**

**Note: I made this chapter longer than my last one. Hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks before Grissom's return**

_Desert Palm Hospital_

"Thanks for coming Cath."

"You're welcome, but you know the father of the baby should be here not me."

"I know, I haven't told him yet and I don't even know if he'll come once he knows."

"I'll kick his ass and drag him for you," she said with a small smile.

I know she is slightly joking but she is also serious so I tell her, " Thank you," with a smile of my own.

"Your welcome, anytime."

We fall silent and stay that way until the doctor arrives.

Later-CSI 

"Thanks Wendy."

I took the DNA results from her and left. This along with the other items should be enough evidence to get a conviction. I wonder how Grissom is going to take the news that he's going to be a father. Wow! That has absolutely nothing to do with the case but I guess I can't help thinking about it. Oops! I just bumped into someone. I turn and look.

"Sorry Greg, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine Sara, how's your case going?"

"Well, with what Warrick and I have we should be able to get a conviction on the rapist."

"That's good, so Sara do you…"

"Look, Greg I have to get to Warrick with the results maybe we can talk later."

"Oh, okay, later."

I walk off, glad that I don't have to outright reject Greg's offer to do something later. Not that he would be overly heart broken or anything but he would probably get suspicious. Honestly, I am not really up to being social with Greg and I still need to do some more research on all this baby stuff and look at baby stores to try to find the best place to get the essential baby items.

Upon entering the evidence room Warrick looks up, "You got anything?"

"Yeah, with the DNA and the other evidence we have we got the guy."

"Nice"

Warrick and I closed the rape case before the end of the shift and the following day the team is all working on the same case. It has been such a busy week. We didn't even finish the case until the end of the week and then of course in my off time I did my baby stuff though I have had some more help from Catherine. She's been great.

**One Week before Grissom's Return**

_Park near the townhouse_

I decided to go out for a walk and somehow I ended up here. So many little kids running around and playing on the play structure. They are all so adorable. I miss Grissom a lot. It really seems like it has been forever since I last saw him and to top it off I still have a week left until he comes back. I am still really not sure how is going to take the news that he is going to be a father. Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted. I look down to find a little girl pulling herself up using my leg. I bend over a little and grab her hand to help her up. As she stands up she looks at me shyly, and says, "Thank you miss," I smile in response and then she turns and leaves.

I am about to turn back to my thoughts when I decide I need to look at my watch. Oh, it is 3:00pm I should really get home, clean, and go grab groceries before I go to the show at 7:00pm. As I am walking home it occurs to me that Catherine seems to understand that I am little lonely. It's like she knows that my boyfriend is gone or something to that effect. I suppose that's all right though for now, because it means I have someone to talk to and share my concerns with until Gil comes back.

When I arrive back at the townhouse I quickly clean up and go grocery shopping upon my arrival back home I see it is time for me to get ready and leave to meet Catherine.

Saturday Crime Scene-Henderson 

Greg and I have just arrived at the crime scene and I totally just missed everything Brass just said. I guess that's what happens when you get caught up in thinking about potential names for a baby. For a boy I am thinking, probably William James, or Ryan Gilbert or it could be Gilbert Ryan. Anyway, that's pretty much what I have it down to if it is a boy. Though I am sure Gil will have some ideas to hopefully. I believe my favorite names if the baby is a girl are Alexis Nicole, or Elizabeth Jane. Oh I don't know, crap I really need to stop thinking about names right now and focus on the crime scene Greg's looking at me funny.

"Yes? Greg?"

"Uh…Sara do you even know what's going on?"

"Umm…"

"Sara!"

"Look, I am sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind right now. Could you please give me the run down?"

"Yeah, alright…"

Hmmm…guess I did miss a lot. A man and a wife both shot in the head by a .45. Neighbors didn't really hear anything just saw someone running out of the house. Also, apparently, close friends and family are on their way to the station to give statements and possible clues as to who would to kill the couple, not to mention Brass has already left. I wonder how long ago that was. Never mind, I need to get back to work.

**Two days until Grissom's return**

_Tuesday Catherine's House_

"So, Sara, have you told the father yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I am still trying to figure out the best way to tell him but I will tell him soon"

"By next week possibly?"

"Yes, you just want to know who the guy is."

"Yes and no, I think it is important that the guy knows that you are carrying his child."

"No worries there, I think so to, I am just not ready to tell him yet."

"Okay."

"Hey Cath, what do you think of these names…"

Wow! Finally only two days until Griss comes back. But I am so nervous about telling him. I just have to think positive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI :(**

**BETA: Thank you so much TraceZBullet for doing the beta for this chapter :D.**

**A/N: Chapter 6 is not completely written by me as Trace helped me with this chapter because I got stuck. Thank you so much Trace for the help your awesome :D. I apologize that it is short but I promise the Epilogue shall be long. **

_

* * *

**Break room at CSI**_

Tomorrow he comes back and I am ready for him. I know what I am going to say and how to go about approaching the subject. Still I am not sure how he is going to take the news. I am somewhat nervous because I don't know how he will react. I am hoping that he'll be happy or at least accept it and come with me to my check-ups. I want my child to have the life I never got to have one that includes both the mother and the father. I want him or her to know what it is like to have supportive, loving, and caring parents, which is something I really wish I had gotten to have. Before I can get too much further into my thoughts, I see Catherine enter.

"Hey Sara…so have you told the father yet?"

Hmm…I wonder if it would surprise her if she knew who the father is? She might already have suspicions of her own since I have kept telling her that I haven't told him yet.

But as I am speculating I tell her,"No, but I am planning on talking to him really soon, I promise."

"Good, then you will tell me how it went?" Funny I know what she is really asking is whether or not I am going to still tell her who the father is as well as how the discussion goes with him.

"Yes, and Cath thank you for all that you have been doing for me and helping me with."

"You are welcome, though really it's not a problem."

She smiled and left the room after that.

**_Townhouse_ **

Okay…let me see I have to make sure I get groceries tomorrow, clean the house, and pick up Gil from the airport. Hmm…I need to doing the shopping and cleaning before I get Gil and then once we get home tomorrow we are going to sit down and talk. Wow! Tomorrow is going to be a full day. I suppose I should get some sleep, I will need my energy since I have lots to do. Though at least I don't have to work tomorrow, that is good because I don't think I can face another day of avoiding my coworkers' eyes and Catherine's questions. I still find it so mind boggling that there is tiny life inside me growing


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Well, I keep trying to...but I still don't own CSI or it's Characters

**Note: Thanks Trace for doing the beta and the suggestions :D. So this is it guys, my last chapter for this story. I hope you all like it. I would love it if you left a review. Thanks :D.**

* * *

Waking from my dreamless sleep I hear Ryan playing in his crib. As I am getting up to check on him Gil opens an eye, looks at me and asks, "Dear?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Where you going?"

"Ryan is awake"

"Oh"

" I'll make breakfast though after I am done with him."

He chuckles, "Cereal, right?"

" Yeah, so I can't cook," I smile at him and then add, "Was that an offer to make breakfast while I take care of Ryan?"

"Alright…I'll make pancakes they are his favorite."

All I do is smile more in reply and walk off to Ryan's room. It's been over two years since Gil and I had first addressed my having the baby. It turned out I had nothing to be worried about. Gil was nervous about being a father but more than anything he was happy when I told him I was pregnant. As I enter Ryan's room my thoughts are brought back to the present.

He looks up as I walk up to his crib, "Momma."

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Where Dada?"

"Making pancakes."

"Yay!" He shouts as he claps his hands.

I just laugh as I am changing his diaper, wandering back into my thoughts. Pancakes are Ryan's favorite food. It is likely that will change I mean after all he is two, and his dad was the one who got him hooked on them. The one thing I don't think will change though is Ryan's love for bugs. I can't believe how much he is already like his father. His middle name turned out to be very appropriate. I remember talking about Ryan's name and both of us deciding we didn't want his first name to be the same as Gil's so we named him Ryan Gilbert Grissom. Looking very adorable in his Bugs Bunny shirt and blue pants I pick him up and carry him out to the kitchen, where he insists I put him down.

**_Later _**

We have been at the park for only an hour now and I keep getting so caught up in watching Gil play and talk to Ryan. It is absolutely adorable. But it always has been from the day he was born, especially since Gil is definitely more interested in the new things his son is doing than work. But then it was back before he proposed to me that work became less important than his personal life. Ryan approaching me with a spider declares,

"Look Momma, spider," pointing at it in his hand.

"Yes, it is, why don't you take that back to dada okay?"

Giggling a little, " 'Kay"

I watch as he runs over to his dad, all excited about the spider he found. Looking down at my watch I realize it is lunchtime.

"Gil, I am going to go get the picnic basket."

"Lunchtime already?" he says as he turns to me with those deep blue eyes, and not really looking his age.

"Yeah"

I walk to the car and grab the basket. Walking back to the blanket Gil and Ryan are sitting there, ready and waiting to eat. I just smile and set out the items we brought for the picnic. After lunch Ryan runs over to the swings, so I push him until he's ready to get off and go play in the sandbox. Finally, at 4:00pm we pack up our picnic basket and head home. Gil and I have to get ready for dinner with Greg, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick. The six of us get together for dinner at least once a month now to talk about adult stuff.

_**Dinner **_

As we arrive at our table at the restaurant Greg looks up and sees us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, Greggo how are you?"

"Good, good so when do we all get to have a barbecue or a picnic so we can see Ryan again?"

"Oh really Greg, like one of the six of you doesn't come over to our house at least one day out of the week?"

"Yeah, well, we haven't done it as a group in a while," he remarks and smiles sheepishly.

Admittedly he has a point. When we do this though it's a family event. So Cath and Nick come with Lindsey, Warrick, his wife, and their 6-month-old son come, and Greg brings his wife and daughter. It really is a lot of fun, especially since we all get along very well. Once everyone has sat down we launch into a discussion about our families and how everyone is doing.

As we are eating dinner the discussion turns to the past talking about weddings. Catherine adding, "Yeah, our wedding was great but it's nothing compared to Sara's and Grissom's."

She looks at me, she is right our wedding was wonderful. But that was not because it was big or anything, or even traditional like for that matter. It was small, just us the old team, and someone to marry us. Greg (he was also a best man) walked me down the aisle, Catherine was my bridesmaid and as for Warrick and Nick they were Gil's best men. I had a light yellow wedding dress, Cath wore a light blue dress and all the guys wore creamed colored tuxedos. The wedding took place in a butterfly conservatory.

Cath and Nick actually just got married recently as it took them a little while to actually hook-up. They are so cute together. The looks I am getting from everyone else brings my attention back to the conversation

"Yes?"

"Sara you do realize your husband just asked you a question?"

Blushing, "Uh no I didn't." I raise an inquisitive eyebrow at Gil.

"Well, we were just agreeing upon a day to have a our next big group barbecue and I was just checking that two weeks from today would work for us."

"Oh, well, yes it works fine."

Warrick states, "Great two weeks from today it is then."

The waiter walking by in his black and white outfit asks,

"Would anyone like dessert tonight?"

"Ooo…please, I will take the chocolate cake, Cath?"

"Yes, dessert sounds good I will have the fruit tart."

Going around everyone orders me being last.

"I will have the cheesecake please."

As the waiter walks away he informs us, "I will be back with those as soon as possible."

"Thanks," we reply.

Slowly as each of us finish we pay our bill and leave saying good-bye to everyone. Gil and I are the third to leave. We need to get home to Ryan and so Lindsey can go home or go do something with her friends it is after all Saturday night. You know it just dawned on me for like I don't know the hundredth time that Nick is Lindsey's step-dad. I mean already knew it and everything it's just not something I think about very often. Nick and Cath's wedding was nice. Grissom walked her down the aisle and she opted for a white dress. Nick went with the black tuxedo, Warrick, Greg were his best men. Lindsey was the maid of honor and I was the bridesmaid. They had other friends and family at the wedding as well and held it in a church.

Next thing I know we are at home and Gil and I are getting out of the car. Before we get to the door Gil stops turns to me and says sweetly, "I love you Sara," it was like he just couldn't wait to say it.

I tell him, "I love you Gil," and smile at him and then we enter the house.

Once we have paid Lindsey, we go and check on Ryan and then head off to bed ourselves.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Gil, Ryan, and I arrive on time to Catherine and Nick's place, we also end up being the first ones there. Warrick, Jessica, and their son Dylan arrive next. Then Greg, Wendy and their daughter Roxanne arrive last. As Nick finishes the hotdogs, burgers, and veggie burgers, the other three guys go and get the drinks from the refrigerator and we all call our kids for they have scattered. Ryan and Roxie were playing with Lindsey; Dylan of course was the only one who didn't have to be called seeing as how he is only six months. Two and a half years ago I would have never thought that all six of us would have kids. Well, actually, Nick only kind of does because Lindsey is his stepdaughter. But they get along great.

I watch everyone else as they eat and listen to the conversation going on around me. Currently we are just talking about how work is going. Catherine is having a difficult time with one of her new CSI's she's the daytime supervisor now. Nick works swing shift at CSI and he likes his coworkers though he always says not as much as he liked working with all of us. But that's probably because we became more like family. As for Gil, he teaches at WLVU a few days a week and does special cases for CSI. I still work at CSI as well, graveyard shift, I have recently become the supervisor. It really is kind of funny that I now have the job that my husband used to. Warrick draws me back to the conversation.

"What about you Sara, how's work?"

"It's going pretty good…"

I give them my update and then we continue onto a new subject and end up talking into the night. Only realizing how late it is when Catherine had come out of the house from having to go to the bathroom. As we help clean up we continue talking and then rounding up the kids we say our goodbyes and head home. As Gil and I got in the car with Ryan, I couldn't help but smile knowing that I have such a wonderful family.

* * *

And that's all she wrote(at least for this story :D) 


End file.
